


Denial

by dledee



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dledee/pseuds/dledee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah had got the cure. She had all her dreams come true, a human life. As the years went by, Elijah tried to get used to the idea, tried to talk himself into dealing with the fate that would meet her one day. But it still took him by surprise when it finally happened. It's always sudden. And you never want to believe in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

_Denial_. 

The day was blurring into nighttime and the word still wasn’t enough to describe what he was feeling right now. It was so much more than simple denial, than simply refusing to believe that his sister was dead, that it was her coffin they had dropped to the earth. This time, she wasn’t resting there because she had a dagger through her heart keeping her asleep. A dagger wouldn’t have made her sleep. 

She was human and had lived and her day had simply come. In the way it happens with all of them. It didn’t matter that he should’ve gotten used to the idea in all these years. He hadn’t. He could never have. After a thousand years where they had thought themselves immune to death, less than a century wasn’t enough to learn to call that thought a delusion. And now she was gone. Now the fear was a reality and the little sister he had always swore to protect was gone from this world. 

The teary people who had surrounded him through the ceremony where now gone. But he still tried to hold back his tears, still tried to stay strong for _her_. Everyone around had been her family. The family she had so wanted to build when she had chosen to take on this path. So he should be glad. He should be glad that Rebekah had found everything that she ever wanted from this life. 

He tried a small smile, a small acknowledgement that he was glad for her. That even if he felt like she had taken away with her more than a little piece of his heart, he was glad she had done so being happy. Being who she had always wanted to be. The Rebekah who still managed to love after all the heartbreak. Who still managed to hold on to the little girl she had always been. 

A soft whisper. “You were _always_ the strongest of us all.” And suddenly he couldn’t remember if he had ever told her those words. There had been so many words traded between them through all the years they had been alive and he couldn’t remember if he had told her the most important ones. How pathetic that was now that she was gone. The thought that he had wasted his chance at telling her how much he had always admired her… 

He had had his heart broken by Tatia and Katerina’s fate and he had given up, had chosen to close his heart off, preventing any further chance at finding love and happiness. But Rebekah still tried to find it, still believed that someone out there would be the one person who would refuse to break her heart and make her happy despite everything. And that meant she had found it and lived with it. Because you can only find what things you allow yourself to find. 

Wasn’t because he had allowed her to plant herself in a little piece of his heart that he was feeling this now? The little piece she had taken away with her was now trying to take the rest of his heart with it. Making a wound that would never heal, not even if one more millennium went past. That is, if he managed to live that long now. Even taking one step now felt like would cause him to crumble into nothingness. Living another millennium sounded like a complete joke of a thought. 

And he could hear a voice resembling Rebekah’s at the back of his mind. Telling him to just drop all of that nonsense and try to find himself a princess so he’d be happy. For _once_. How that was the best way to live up to her memory. Letting himself try and open up to the sort of happiness she hand found. Living in a way he knew she would want for him… But it was also a way that would make him feel as broken and torn apart as he now was at some point in the future. He softly shook his head, as if she was indeed there, calling him out on how much of an idiot he was being for never listening to her, not even after this. 

It was impossible for him. _She_ was the strong one. 


End file.
